


Unforeseen Circumstance

by Kalech



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, OK dad Slade Wilson, Omega Slade Wilson, Sudden ABO dynamics, Surprise slit, What if everyone recieved an abo designation overnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalech/pseuds/Kalech
Summary: The whole world changes overnight and Slade makes a surprising self-discovery.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Unforeseen Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.

Ten minutes into traversing the city, Slade starts to regret not stealing a bike. It would have been faster.

Although probably not safer, considering the current pandaemonium that was sweeping the city. The whole world, really. Better to trust his own body, legs carrying him steadily across rooftops, arms pulling him over ledges, even if it was currently rebelling against him.

Leaping onto a roof, he allowed the momentum to carry him through a roll and back onto his feet, biting out a curse when his muscles wobbled.

Deathstroke’s muscles did not _wobble_.

And yet, he was forced to slow down, pausing next to an air vent to catch his breath while he took stock of himself.

He was in agony, no doubt. It felt as if a fire was licking his insides, but also sending ice sluicing down his veins, making his movements twitchy and jittery. His brain going haywire trying to interpret overwhelming signals.

Licking his dry lips, Slade pushed the discomfort to the back of his mind. He had been through worse before, this wasn’t even enough to stop him from functioning, but it wouldn’t do to get too careless. He picked up his pace again, his breathing evened out despite the fact that his lungs felt as if they were trying to fight their way free from his ribcage.

His vision was warping along the edges of his vision when he finally arrived at his destination, barging through a door completely by accident. He had meant to stop, he was sure, but his mind felt like it was running a mile behind him.

He shook himself for a moment to try and clear his mind, then walked through the abandoned apartment to the living room. Kicked away an old leftover sofa, barely holding together. Used by squatters probably, the thing reeked.

Opened a hatch. Walked down a tunnel in a hunch because he never quite bothered to enlarge it. Into an old safehouse.

Or rather, what should have been an old safehouse. The moment that the scent of blood and kevlar hit his nose, it was as if his brain finally switched back on.

He had turned this particular safehouse into the perfect bait, hoping for one of the bats to move in. There was enough surveillance in it that not even the batman would be able to find all of it, or so he had hoped.

Evidently, someone had moved in. And Slade had been too preoccupied to even remember to check.

He brought a hand up to his forehead, closing his eyes. He had thought he had been fairly clear-headed. If you discount going straight through a door. Apparently not.

The pain was starting to get distracting, every movement of his body screaming out in protest. At this point, let the bats come. He needed to fucking sleep. A few hours of blissful unconsciousness to combat whatever was happening to his body. At this rate, he was hoping Hood would be the one who had moved in.

The kid might shoot him if Slade asks nicely enough.

Taking a steadying breath, he carefully moved through the safehouse. Full of bat gadgets, mostly the standard stuff. Despite the smell lingering in the air, there was no sign of life. Two slow sweeps and he had to conclude that it was empty.

Perfect.

He peeled himself out of his boots, gloves and the top half of the ikon suit and collapsed on the bed. Let the bats try and arrest him, as long as he was able to just get some sleep.

He curled himself around one of the pillows, mouth slightly open while he took even, measured breaths. He could put himself to sleep anywhere, including in the middle of enemy territory.

-

Waking up was equally unpleasant, but at least it was also less painful. Forcing himself into consciousness was like trying to take a swim in molasses. Sticky and uncooperative.

He unpeeled himself from the pillow with a groan. This fucking safehouse stank. Fuck bats, fuck the world, fuck whatever was going on with it.

He collapsed into the pillows, his deep breath bringing with it a myriad of scents. Leather. A fading hint of a nice cologne. Blood.

He raised his head and squinted at the pillow, just in case. Not a speck on it, so he was definitely not sleeping in a puddle of blood at least. It had smelled… Old. Dried.

Sitting up, he was surprised to find that he felt… Fine, if a bit off. Sore, definitely. But it was a vague kind of soreness, like the day after a good work out.

Not that Slade really experienced that kind of soreness anymore, he hadn’t in a long time. He still felt a touch… Unsettled in his own skin. There was no mirror around, so Slade just settled for running his hands carefully over his face. Over his arms. He felt a bit over-sensitive, but otherwise… Everything seemed normal.

At least, until he shifted on the bed, immediately freezing.

He was… Definitely sitting in a wet spot.

There was… No fucking way that he had _wet the bed_. Surely.

Grimacing, he chucked away the blankets and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. It’s not as if he had never experienced nasty physical side-effects of drugs or even torture before, so he hooked a thumb into the leggings of the ikon suit and simply hiked them down, basically expecting to see blood.

He was mildly surprised to find none, although his thighs definitely felt sticky. He gazed at his bare legs thoughtfully for a moment, then let himself fall down on his back, using a foot to deftly peel the leggings off.

Then he brought up a leg, planting his foot on the edge of the bed, ghosting his fingertips over his cock and past his balls, until they came into contact with the source of the wetness.

And without much preamble, proceeded to sink a finger into his slit up to the last knuckle.

The safehouse was silent.

Slade was silent, knuckle deep in his new vagina apparently.

He waited for his brain to supply an explanation.

It did not.

He stayed like that, gazing up at the ceiling as if _that_ would somehow explain things to him.

He hoped the bat living here hadn’t installed any cameras yet, but considering how this day was going so far, he probably wouldn’t have much luck with that.

He pulled out and let his leg flop off the edge of the bed. Well. That was certainly something.

 _Everyone_ had been affected by the strange fever sweeping the globe. Last night had been the culmination. Worldwide disaster. The only thing he could think of was the Justice League mucking around with gods or other universes or whatever it was they got up to on a regular tuesday, but he preferred to not guess.

Suddenly a thought struck him and he sat up quickly, reaching for the ikon suit to fish his communicator out of one of the pockets, tuning it into a regular phone number. It rang for several painful seconds before he heard a click on the other end.

“Pop?” Joey’s electronic voice was coming through smooth and even, not telling him anything about his son’s current status.

“How are you?” Slade asked immediately. “Are you alright?”

“I’m… Okay, I think. Rose and I were in a lot of pain last night but… It’s better today.”

Slade exhaled slowly, relief seeping into him. Still, he had to ask.

“And… Physical changes?”

Joey was silent on the other end for a bit, although he could pick up some shuffling in the background.

“Some.” Joey finally replied, awkwardness coming across even through the artificial voice. “We’re managing though, do you-” There was a lot of noise and scrambling, his heart nearly jumping into his throat for a moment before Rose’s voice became audible.

“Dad, that you? Uh, what the hell is going on? Do you know something?”

“You’ll be amused to hear that this time, I agree that I don’t know jack shit.” he sighed. “You good? You safe?”

“Yeah.” she replied. “Feel kinda weird? But I feel a bit better staying with Joey. I haven’t really experienced any physical changes, but Joey has a thing. Wont say what it is, but apparently he’s not the only one from what I’ve heard.”

“No,” Slade coughed. “He’s definitely not the only one. Look after each other, baby girl. I gotta go.” he hung up without waiting for a reply, tossing the communicator onto his suit and simply rested his head in his hands, forcing his breathing to stay even. Every breath was flooding him with sensory information, way more than usual. Everything he expected to smell in a safehouse, but turned up to eleven. Stale air, dust and metal, he could practically taste it on his tongue. The scent of someone else mingled with his own on the bed he had slept in.

His body still felt hot and sensitive, as if the fever hadn’t completely left. Slade hadn’t had a fever for _decades_ for god’s sakes, but then again. He’d never had a slit below his balls either, and yet here he was.

At least his legs felt steadier when he finally got to his feet, padding into the bathroom. And the new owner had even fixed up the shower, so that was nice. He had made sure to leave the safehouse looking run down and long abandoned, so towards the end the plumbing had gone to shit.

The lights were still crap, flickering when he switched them on so he could look at himself in the mirror. He scratched at his stubble and yawned, which immediately morphed into a scowl at his own reflection. Leaning closer, he opened his mouth and pressed the tip of his tongue against one of his canines. The change was barely noticeable, but he knew his body well enough to spot it.

His canine teeth were sharper. He leaned back with a huff. Considering everything else, minor cosmetic changes to his teeth were hardly of any concern.

He pulled off the eyepatch and ditched it in the sink, leaning into the shower to turn on the water. No matter what was going on with his body, if it was still functioning then it was still business as usual. And he couldn’t learn anything about what was going on if he was hiding in a safehouse, so might as well clean up and head out.

Getting under the spray was a fucking relief, washing away the scent of sweat. He hadn’t even realized how strong it was until it was gone. The new shower had an impressive water pressure and he turned it up until the warm water was beating against his skin, soothing his muscles and wiping away the overall strange sticky feeling he had woken up.

Speaking of.

He was a practical man and a shower was as good a time as any to… Investigate further. He prodded the area around the slit a bit more, concluding that besides the obvious, everything else appeared to be normal. He wasn’t sprouting a tail or scales or any extra limbs. Out of all the weird shit he’d seen, this definitely ranked very high on the list but… He was at least used to his body working differently.

Tentatively he pushed two fingers into himself, leaned back against the wall. It was absolutely bizarre, although not entirely foreign. Not too different from a woman really, when he explored the soft walls with his fingertips. It was definitely an awkward reach, not to mention it made things pretty fucking crowded downstairs. He’d prefer crowded over waking up without his balls though.

It was strange, different from having his fingers in his ass. He couldn’t reach very deep, but gaining a bit of confidence, he spread his fingers wide. Immediately his body clamped down on them, the response strong enough that his whole body jerked and pleasure licked up his spine, giving him goosebumps and making his breath stutter in his chest for a moment.

He pulled his fingers free, and avoiding the water spray, inspected the slickness covering them. Not unexpected. He rubbed his fingertips together, smearing it. In the hot humid air trapped in the bathroom, it was easy to pick up the scent of it. Of himself, really. It had his cock giving a twitch of interest and he was considering bringing his fingers to his mouth when he heard a crash outside the door. Someone stumbling through the real entrance of the safehouse.

Time’s up. Whatever bat used this place had chosen exactly the wrong time to come blustering in. He probably should’ve known better than to hope he would be out the door before someone showed up, with his current luck.

Cursing, he turned off the shower and yanked a towel from a shelf, wrapping it around his hips and retrieving his eyepatch from the sink. The ikon suit on the floor outside would’ve already given him away, but if there was _any_ time when one of the bats might give him a break… Surely today _had_ to be that day. If they weren’t… The fact that he was naked wasn’t going to stop him from putting them on the floor if they got in his way.

Whomever was on the other side of that door would simply have to deal with the fact that he spent a night in their bed.


End file.
